A year after the carnival
by lizzie.clark.79
Summary: After year went passed people wanted to use people for their abilities and something happens to peter


**In New York after a year had gone past from when Claire jumped from off from the Ferris wheel in front of the news cameras, the world wasn't the same any more, everyone was amazed by what these people could with their abilities but some people didn't like it they wanted to have an ability or they wanted to use people for their abilities.**

Since Claire had shown the world what she could do, everyone was shocked and amazed by what she could do. And at first Claire was happy that her blood was able to help people, but now since everyone is always going up to her for help, she didn't have anytime for herself anymore. It wasn't that she didn't want to help anyone, she was having thoughts about what her dad, Noah said to her, and how close they were and how she broke his heart, because the day it all changed they grow apart and every night when Claire went back to her place and to her room she would cry herself to sleep at night, and wanting to go back to change it all so her and Noah could be close again, and Peter too.

After Claire had managed to get out from helping people she decided to go look for Peter or Hiro so she could go back in time to change all for good. But she didn't know where to look for them because she hadn't been in touch with them since that day, but she knew where Molly was so she headed out to ask Molly to find Peter or Hiro for her.

Molly was with Micah since they both had something in common, that they both had lost their parents and they confided in each other and they kept each other safe and on the look out for people, that wanted to use them for their selfish reasons, they stayed in hiding so no one would know that they had an ability, and this brought them closer together. As Claire was just leaving her place, she got a message from Micah telling her to meet him at a cafe/diner, so Claire set off to meet Micah there. When she there she sat in a booth at a table and waited for Micah.

Meanwhile Peter was with Hiro. They both tried their best to save everyone, between they saved a lot of people, but every now and then Peter would think of his brother, Nathan and thought about the last thing Nathan had said to him "I have a feeling the world hasn't seen nothing yet" Peter kept going over it and trying to understand what he meant, so Peter went off to visit Nathan at his grave.  
And Hiro would think about his father when he made his father proud of him, and of how much he missed him.

**At the Diner.**

As Claire waited for Micah to show up, she ordered a coffee, and as she got her coffee Micah walked in with Molly and sees Claire was already here so he walked over to Claire with Molly behind him and the both sat down on the opposite side of Claire.  
"Hello Claire" said Micah, "Hey Micah, hey Molly" Claire replied.  
"I asked to meet me here because I believe we want the same thing and that's to change the past" Micah told Claire.  
Claire looked at Micah like how would he know that, "are you looking for Peter of Hiro too?" Claire asked him. Micah nodded "yes, and I know Peter can only hold on to one power each time now, but that is going to change."  
Claire stared at Micah wide eyed like what, "how does he do that?" she asked, "We have to get him to Matt Parkman and his son" "oh right, ok so lets find Peter" Claire said.

"I can find them for us" Molly said suddenly after staying quite.  
Micah and Claire look over to Molly and Claire thanked Molly "thank you Molly"she smiled and went to hug her and Molly hugged back "your welcome Claire" Molly smiled.  
Micah told Claire that him and Molly have a place of their own where they could use their abilities.

So they all got up and left the diner and went back to Micah and Molly's place. When they got there Molly got a picture of Peter to think about and closed her eyes looking for Peter.  
Molly found Peter and opened her eyes and she tells Micah and Claire where Peter is, "Peters at a graveyard visiting Nathans grave" Claire looked sad because she missed Nathan and she didn't really get to know Nathan as well like Peter and she didn't have many memories of him either. "Are you ok Claire?" Micah asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, Claire nodded *Yeah, i'm fine" she smiled a little. "Its ok me and Molly know how you feel" Micah said.

**At Nathans** **Grave**

Peter is standing next to Nathans grave and talks to his grave, "I miss you Nathan, I keep thinking about what you said to me, the world hasn't seen nothing yet, I wish you were here to tell me what you meant" tears start to fill his eyes. "Where did I go wrong Nathan, I lost you somewhere along in the bitterness, I would of stayed up with you all night, nothings the same anymore its its all different, I just want you to tell me what to do" Peter starts crying and sobbing and kneels down next to Nathans grave.

**Back With Molly, Micah, And Claire.**

****Claire smiled a little more "shell we go to Peter then?" she asked as she signed sadly. "Yeah, lets go" Molly said as she walked towards the door with Micah and Claire following behind her, they got outside and then they called for a cab and one stopped and they all got in and Micah got in the front and they told the driver where to go so the driver drove off to where they wanted to go.

They got to the graveyard and got out the taxi and Micah paid the driver then walked with Molly and Claire through the graveyard looking for Peter.  
"he's over there!" Claire said as she pointed to where Peter is. Micah and Molly looked to where Claire pointed and they walked over to Peter, they got to Peter and stood next to him but just behind him.  
Peter looked over his shoulder and saw them, "hello Peter" Claire said as she put her hand on his shoulder and crouched down next to him, "Hey Claire" Peter said as he wiped his tears away, "what you doing here?" he asked as he sniffled.  
"I came to ask you something" Claire replied, "what did you want to ask me?" Peter asked Claire, "I wondered if you could take me back to the carnival when..." Claire paused for a moment "when I jumped off the Ferris wheel." Peter turned to face Claire "I've only got got one power and it's that I can fly."  
Micah stepped forward "There is a way that you get your powers back" Micah said to Peter. Peter looked up at Micah "how do I do that?" he asked, Micah replied "we have to go to Matt Parkman's house and see his son Matt" Peter continued to look at Micah "ok, so where is Matt?" he asked, "he's in Los Angeles." Micah replied. "ok, lets go see Matt" Peter got up and said bye to Nathans grave and walked with Micah and Molly.  
Claire said bye to Nathans grave too "Bye dad, I miss you and wish I knew you a lot more" tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked away from his grave and walked with the others.  
They got out the graveyard and called for a cab, and one came to them and they got in and Peter sat in the front and told the driver where to go, and the driver drove them to where they wanted to go.

When they got there, they all got out of the taxi and Peter paid the driver and then they all walked up to Matts house and Peter knocked on the door.  
Matt answered the door "Hello Peter, hello Claire" Matt saw Molly and could see how much she had grown up "Hello Molly and Micah" , "hello" they all replied back. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked, "we came to see your son Matt" Micah replied, "what for?" Matt asked.  
"he needs to get Peter's abilities back so we can go back to the carnival and tell Claire not to jump off the Ferris wheel" Molly said to Matt.  
Matt looked at them and read their minds to make sure that was what they were doing and he let them inside.

They all came inside and went in the living room where Matt Jr was, Matt went over to his son and told him he had to help Peter by getting his powers back, and Matt Jr nodded and walked over to Peter and Peter crouched down to his level and Matt Jr put his hands on Peters head and made his powers come back "did it work?" Peter asked Matt Jr nodded Peter hugged him and thanked him "thank you" Matt Jr hugged back then wen to his dad.  
Peter felt his powers returning to him and he got Micah, Molly, and Claire together and teleported back to the carnival before Claire talked to the cameras.

Peter walked over to past Claire and told her not to jump of the Ferris wheel "Claire you can't jump off the Ferris wheel its going to change everything" Past Claire looked at Peter like how would you know that and before Peter could say anything present Claire walked over to them "Claire you can't do it we grow apart from everyone that we love including our dad and Peter don't do it" Past Claire was in shock and stunned that present Claire came from the future to tell her this and she said "ok I won't do it, I don't want to loose my dad or Peter or anyone else I care about" , "thank you" said Peter and hugged her and past Claire hugged back "we have to go now "ok, bye and I won't jump I promise" past claire said as she waved bye to them and Peter, Claire, Molly, and Micah went back to the present and saw how different it all was.  
No one know about people with abilities and Claire and Noah was closer then before and Peter stuck around too and worked as a paramedic and Micah and Molly went back to their lives together.


End file.
